My Guardian Fatass
by KennyxButtman
Summary: After a rough night for the Stotch boy, a very awesome and kewl hero, the Coon, steps in to help him see that there is hope, even when times are tough.


I dedicate this story to my sbf because I asked her what I should write at work today and this is what she came up with: coonbutt abuse fluff!

If it doesn't COMPLETELY fit South Park, the reason is this is based on an AU that my sbf, Hoanne and I created! We try to stay as close to the show as possible but yeah just a warning if you're like BUTTERS DOESN'T HAVE FRECKLES or CARTMAN LAUGHED AT HIS ABUSE.

Enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: Matt and Trey own South Park, not me.

Butters sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror. While he stood there, one thought ran through his head the most, the fact that he was ugly. Well…the ugly part was just the tip of the iceberg.

He actually was stupid, annoying, ungrateful, selfish and a little faggot as well…or at least that's what his dad told him when he was being punished.

Butters was just a bad seed and deserved what was coming to him. He earned the black eye, the bruises and the various cuts on his body because boy, did he really make his parents sore this time.

Cartman and Kenny were having a bro day and since Stan was in New York City with Craig, Kyle and Butters decided to have a bro day of their own. It was really fun as usual really. The two went out for ice cream then went to Kyle's house to play video games for at least a few hours.

However, getting too caught up in the fun as usual and talking about Cartman, to which Kyle would respond, "Married," Butters almost forgot about his curfew.

Though, he quickly remembered when he looked at the clock on the wall which made his heart nearly skip a beat and dropped his controller instantly.

Kyle looked over when it hit the ground and frowned a little, "Dude. What's wrong?"

Butters started rubbing his knuckles together and bit his lip, "…I-I…I need to go now Kyle. I'll see you later!"

Before Kyle could even get a word out, Butters quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out the front door. Most people might have wondered why the blonde left so fast but Kyle knew and hoped he made it on time.

Considering Butters' current state, it was obvious he didn't make it. Not only that, Butters had forgotten he was wearing his new Hello Kitty hairclips that Cartman gave him because…well…actually he didn't know why Cartman bought them in the first place.

However, whenever Cartman gave him something, it was not to be questioned or the blob would take it back immediately. Anyway, his dad was the one to welcome him at the door and again, his current state showed the results.

Looking away from the mirror for a moment, he stared at the now broken hairclips on his dresser and sighed, "E-Eric is going to kill me…"

Looking back at the mirror, Butters noticed his freckles were quite visible and cursed under his breath. It shouldn't have been a surprise since the numerous tears that rolled down his cheeks always washed the makeup away and made them appear in plain sight.

He didn't really dwell on covering them up though since the aching pain seemed to completely crush that idea whatsoever.

"W-Why can't I-I just be…a normal boy like all the other fellas and not a little faggot…" Butters sighed as his eyes started to water.

After wiping his eyes carefully, the blonde sighed again. He felt like an emotionally drained zombie as he walked over to his bed. Sadly, it was definitely going to be one of those nights where he just laid in bed and waited for the pain to die down.

Once it died down enough, Butters could clean and cover up the damage as well as the bags under his eyes. He'd put on his happy go lucky attitude and hopefully nap at Cartman's house after school, with Cartman's permission of course.

He didn't mean to make his parents and closest friend sore at him...even though he made them both sore on a daily basis. Sighing, the blonde sat on the edge of the bed then stared at the wall. He wished he felt no emotions like the solid wall in front of him.

Outside, the extremely sexy, awesome, cool and just overall perfect, the Coon, was staring into the bedroom on a very stable tree branch. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Just before him and Mysterion made their nightly checkup of the town so Mysterion could see his boyfriend, Kyle, the Coon had gotten a sense that...something wasn't right at the Stotch residence.

Actually, he had been getting the same sense for about a week. However, he shrugged it off and assumed it was just bad gas since he would fart not long after the sense hit.

This night was different though. It just...it was like a force was pulling him to go and he didn't have a choice.

The Coon didn't explain the details to Mysterion since he didn't even know himself. He simply stated that he had a private mission to attend to. Mysterion looked at him for a moment but let him go because he could sense the worry and concern in his partner's eyes.

Now he was here, seeing something he never expected. Butters always seemed so...full of positive energy that it was almost sickening. He was always so cheerful and had a smile on that something so terrible happening to him was just shocking.

Though, the Coon did give him credit for covering it up so well. The brunette knew he wasn't going to stop picking on him as his true identity but...he actually...cared that this nightmare was happening to him...?

The Coon rarely cared about anything, just food and Mysterion but...ever since Butters entered his life, he would never admit this but...he slowly started to care about him too.

Right now was definitely one of the more noticeable moments but the Coon brushed it off...more like shoved it off and frowned.

The last and only time the Coon had been in the blonde's room was the day Butters told Car-...his true identity that he basically had a boner for him. It was no surprise really since his badass heroic skills were far superior to Mysterion's average ones.

That night, he graced Butters with his presence and an autographed picture as well as one of his awesome and cool "Who is the Coon?" shirts.

He grinned at when he remembered how Butters nearly pee'd himself but frowned again when he realized this wasn't the Butters he was going to be dealing with.

"...Did I just...say I was going to...help...Butters?" The Coon whispered to himself then cursed under his breath.

Normally, the Coon or his true identity didn't like helping people unless there was something to gain in the end like food, fame or money but...he couldn't stand to see Butters so broken and hopeless.

HE was the only one who was allowed to pick on Butters, nobody else. Even then, he would never hurt him physically to this extreme. Maybe just a few moobsmacks or killing him for breaking the rules.

Though, the Coon wasn't exactly sure on how to go about entering. He knew how to get in. It just was the matter of coming up with a reason why. Butters wasn't stupid but he was naive so the simple excuse of gracing him with his presence would do.

Then he would act like the hero that he was. The plan was flawless like him so there was no way it could fail. He pondered for a moment on how to get over there since last time...took various attempts. He blamed Butters' faggotry since there was no other explanation for it.

Spotting a ladder, the Coon grinned, "...I got it."

After getting everything ready, the Coon positioned himself to reach the target and counted down, "3...2...1!"

The Coon jumped off the tree branch and aimed for his target with a grin. Being successful, the Coon somehow managed to get his claws into the holes he created by using the ladder and his sweet skills.

He reached over to unlock the window but managed to only open a little bit before the holes couldn't hold his weight anymore and collapsed. Luckily, the Coon used his super amazing speed skills to grab the ledge but who knows how long THAT would hold up.

"God damnit!" The Coon said angrily.

Butters must have heard since he looked over and went, "...H-Huh? Eric?"

The Coon growled lightly, "No! It's the Coon!"

Butters normally would have squeaked in excitement but...oh god he didn't want the Coon seeing him like this!

"U-Um...can ya give me a f-few minutes?" Butters asked.

The Coon growled again, nobody tells the Coon to wait even a second!

"...It would be better if yew helped me now please," The Coon said.

Butters sighed. He couldn't bear upsetting his favorite hero! He walked over and pushed up the rest of the window slowly. By doing so, the aching pain increased which made it harder to go back to his spot. Still, he did it.

Butters didn't even bother covering himself up as the Coon climbed in because that would make the pain even worse and looked down. The Coon barely made it but once he was in, he closed the window and looked over at the blonde with a deep breath.

This was totally going to be one of his hardest missions yet, seriouslah.

Butters didn't look up from the floor when the Coon decided it would be best to sit near him and waddled over. Sitting down carefully for once, the Coon made sure it didn't affect Butters' state in any way since he didn't want any credit for this damage.

The room was silent for what seemed like hours until the Coon coughed.

"In case yew were wondering, I came here because I felt like tonight was a good night to grace yew with mah presence," The Coon said in a cocky tone.

Butters kept his eyes on the ground while he spoke, "...W-Well...shucks t-thanks Coon but...I-I don't deserve to be in the same room as you..."

The Coon almost winced at how broken he sounded. It wasn't like he was talking to a completely different person...it just...it wasn't Butters. It was...a cry for help.

"And why not?" The Coon asked.

Butters' voice cracked as he replied, "...B-Because...I'm...a monstrosity to mankind..."

The Coon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Is that what Butters thought of himself? A monster? He felt his heart sink but he kept his cool. He couldn't let his guard down this early.

"Oh please. Jews, hippies and Adele are the TRUE monsters of mankind so don't even put yewrself on their level!" The Coon stated like it was a fact.

Butters sighed, "...B-But...I'm ugly, stupid, annoying, ungrateful, selfish and a little faggot!"

The Coon felt anger start to build up but kept it contained for the time being. Screaming would probably be best saved until he knew everything he wanted to know. Then he could release out all the rage in one blow.

Still, it just didn't feel right for Butters to call himself a faggot, only HE could call him a faggot.

"And why do yew say that?" The Coon asked, scooting closer.

Butters tensed and gulped. He could tell the Coon was holding back anger for him and knew that once he told him why, he might explode.

"...W-Well um...I-I just...know it's true. I'm a bother to everyone, e-especially Eric...a-all he does is give me a simple, helpful list of rules to follow s-so I stay in line b-but I always break them! P-Plus I make him sore over m-more than just the rules. Heck, Eric was nice and gave me s-some hairclips that he bought the day before and I..." Butters couldn't even finish the rest as he pointed to the dresser that the clips were on.

The Coon stood up and waddled over to it. Once he got there, he picked up the broken hairclips and glared at them. He knew Butters broke the rules constantly but...not even Butters would destroy them this badly.

He set them back down then waddled back to his spot.

The blob placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder carefully so that his claws wouldn't scratch him and sighed, "...Cartman might be pissed off since he spent HIS very own money on yew but...maybe if yew took him to KFC and explained whut happened, he might just make yew buy him another bucket as punishment...maybe some extra gravy too."

Butters jumped a little at the touch since it felt so...comforting even though he hadn't looked up yet.

"...W-Well...maybe b-but...he wouldn't believe the reason. He'd call me a lying faggot or something," Butters said with a sigh.

"...And why wouldn't Eric, the awesome and kewl, believe yew?" The Coon asked.

Butters gulped, "...B-Because I wouldn't believe myself either..."

The Coon sighed, "...Look. Whut yew said before isn't true. Yew aren't a bother to anyone, alright? Especially Cartman. He may not show it but...he enjoys...having yew around and...yew're his closest friend after Kinny."

Luckily, Butters didn't see the light blush on his cheeks because that would have been super lame.

"...He...he thinks that?" Butters asked, looking up slowly.

The Coon nodded, "Duuuh. Now, why can't yew tell him why?"

Butters sighed with a frown, "...You promise not to tell?"

The Coon pulled his hand away from his shoulder and placed it on his perfect heart, "Yew have mah word."

Butters closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't push it off forever and now was better than never.

"...Because...m-my dad broke them when h-he was punishing me for being late and wearing them like a little faggot," Butters explained.

"..." The Coon froze as the rage finally reached its breaking point. His...dad fucking did this? Because Butters wasn't home on time once in a blue moon and because he was wearing hairclips? What the FUCK kind of SICK weirdo even...no. He was NOT going to get away with this but...he did wonder.

"...Does yewr mom do this shit too?" The Coon asked, gripping his own shirt tightly to the point that the claws were almost ripping holes into it.

Butters looked down and sighed, "...S-Sometimes...not as much as my dad though..."

The Coon instantly grabbed his hands and stared sternly, "Butters. Look at me."

Butters was hesitant but looked up and blushed when his aqua blue eyes meet the Coon's chocolate brown ones. They made him feel...well safe and...protected.

"I swear to fucking god Butters. I will fucking get yew out of this god damn nightmare one day, no matter whut it takes. No one, especially yew, deserves to put up with this kind of shit just because yew aren't how THEY want yew to be. Everyone, except Cartman, isn't perfect and can fucking do whut they want...besides Jews, hippies and Adele. If yewr parents EVER come near yew and even put a MARK, I will not hesitate to use mah skills and take care of them personally," The Coon said fiercely and squeezed his hands lightly.

Butters flushed in shock, "...I-I...b-but..."

The Coon shook his head, "I'm not taking any form of no as an answer. Now, where's the first aid kit?"

Butters was still flushed as he pulled his hands away slowly then grabbed the first aid kit from under the bed. The Coon didn't waste a second when he opened it and took out the needed supplies.

"Now, I want yew to try and relax because if yew fucking move around, it might create worse problems," The Coon stated.

Butters nodded and slowly reached for the hero's hand. The Coon quickly grabbed his hand and carefully cleaned the wounds one by one. Every time Butters wanted to fidget, he squeezed the Coon's hand and relaxed not long after.

After he fixed up all the open wounds, he turned his attention to the bruises, "...Yew will need ice packs for those but neither of us is going to leave this room. Just use some at Cartman's house. Don't even ask him, just take them when he's using the bathroom and if he gets pissy, say it was an order from the Coon himself."

Butters smiled a little and nodded, "Y-Yes sir!"

The Coon checked the time then looked at him, "Yew better get some sleep. I know it's going to be hard but...if yew fall asleep on Cartman then..."

Butters nodded, "I know I-I know...u-um...do ya mind staying here with me? A-At least until I fall asleep?"

His true identity would have said a big, fat no instantly but...this was a rare occasion.

"Alright but don't brag about it. Just how great I am," The Coon said, pulling their hands away.

Butters nodded and figured he would sleep as he currently was because constant movement could make the pain come back completely. The two laid down and the Coon threw his cape over him to avoid any more movement to get the blanket.

Luckily, his outfit had long sleeves. Once they were comfortable, Butters cuddled up close to the Coon and smiled.

"T-Thanks...for all y-your help..." Butters said and kissed his cheek lightly.

The Coon blushed lightly and patted his head, "Yew're welcome. Good night."

Butters blushed and smiled more as he closed his eyes, "G-Good night."

The Coon stared at him and took off his claws then touched his freckles soothingly.

It took some time but eventually, Butters fell asleep and the Coon decided to stay. He knew part of him thought this was extremely faggy but...after what happened...it was nice to see Butters so relaxed like this.

Sighing, the Coon kissed his cheek lightly and wrapped his arms around him carefully. He knew he wouldn't always have a chance to protect him like this but for now; the Coon was living in the present and closed his eyes.

Butters was seriouslah going to have to buy his true identity a ton of KFC to make up for this...very faggy happiness he was feeling right now. He could only think of one word to describe this moment. Lame.


End file.
